Stranded Secrets (Reupload!)
by Kari-of-Light
Summary: Contains:Fem!Danny,Reverse!BIll,Vlad is Danny's father AU!,Mystery Twins ,SamXTucker,Vampire! Sam!,Werewolf!Tucker!,Mentions of vivisection,everyone one's a horrible parent except Danny,Queen!Phantom,and maybe more!


She stood there gasping for breath dazed with pain and very tired. Her arm had been completely severed and the remainder was gushing out blood like there was no tomorrow. Shit,there was no way she was going to be able to lie her way out of this one. She felt like a thousand pair of eyes were staring at her. In reality is was about sixteen pairs of eyes. But still. The silence was suffocating. Until what had just happened finally sunk into to someones head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Paulina screeched at the top of her lungs. The noise grated heavily on Diana's ears.

After the cry of the queen bee was heard everyone began to panic. Even Dash,although much quieter than Paulina could ever be in a situation like this. Mr. Lancer began advancing towards her, the first aid kit shaking heavily in his hands. He didn't know if he could fix it this time. He was almost sure he couldn't.

And then almost like magic it began to heal itself. This was always her least favorite part.

She looked away from the injury as everyone else's eyes were glued to it in morbid curiosity. First came the bone of course,then the muscle,then finally the skin. Everyone was speechless yet again as they watched the what should have been fatal wound heal itself with no effort. Diana gulped. She just knew the jig was up after what everybody had seen just then. She would finally tell the world she was Phantom. She just had to after this or they might think she was possessed. Poor Mr. Lancer was white as a sheet. The rest of the students weren't faring too well either. They looked about ready to faint.

"Uuuuh,I can explain?"she said anxiously,then sighed.

"So I haven't been completely honest with everybody…"She started but was cut off.

"I knew she was a freak!"Paulina cried indignantly after having gained her composure.

"Hey,at least she doesn't look like a clown!"Surprisingly it was Tucker and not Sam who said that. The poor girl's mind was still in shock from what she had just seen. She still wasn't able to form sentences at that moment. She didn't know Diana had that power.

"Hey stop arguing I'm trying to say something!"

"Sorry,continue."Tucker replied, still glaring at Paulina. He didn't need to pay attention, he already knew what she was going to say. He still turned his head to his friend and began making his way towards her. He sat down next to her and held the hand that hadn't just healed itself. She smiled at him and he returned it. She took a deep breath in and out. He squeezed her hand a little. Another breath in and she could do this.

"I'm Danny Phantom."

"No way!"Dash sneered,"Prove it."He commanded, upset that she would even joke around about the town hero,his idol,like that.

"You asked for it…," she mumbled glumly. She let her ice core take ahold of her and saw the bright white rings wash over her. She opened her eyes and let the class' looks of awe wash over her. She hated it. Their eyes were particularly attracted to the lightning scar that went down the left side of her face. She felt like she was being examined. And that brought back crazy bad memories.

The literal school of eyes then moved towards her static halo of short white hair.

"Dude!"

"No way!"

"Omg!"

"Nngh!"

"I knew it!"

Everyone, including "Danny", turned their heads to the back of the group of the castaways. Right,the Pines twins,more specifically Mason, were always suspicious to Diana. They seemed like they knew too much all the time. They had just started highschool this year at Casper High. They were freshmen but they were enrolled in the supernatural class just like everyone else stuck on the island. Their great uncle Stanford was the supernatural teacher, but he was always fair and tried not to play favorites. Something or another creeped her out about Stanford and she couldn't help but think of that night.

Speaking of Stanford,he looked about ready to have a heart attack like he recognized Diana, or at least her ghost half. She decided to ignore it, rolling her eyes. She would deal with that whole can of worms later. Right now she had bigger fish to fry. Speaking of bigger fish to fry…

"Why didn't you tell me?!"Valerie yelled, looking like she was both going to cry and punch someone.

"Val I'm sorry I-"She tried to explain.

"Don't you Val me,ghost scum!"

That remark hurt more than it should have.


End file.
